Reunion
by dreamer3chan
Summary: A letter from father's old friend gave Negi hope in finding his father,but also led him into grave danger.can Negi reunite with his father,or are they fated to be separated? Warning: yaoi content, but main focus on father son relationship
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima and co.

WARNING: being a yaoi fan girl, there will _possibly_ be yaoi (ie male on male) element in this fanfic. Also, minor(not of age) may be involved.

SO, you have been warned. If any of the above disturb you, turn back now.

(although I don't think these will happen too soon)

WARNING2: the author's mother language is not English, so potential poor gramma ahead.

AN: this is my first Negi fic ever. I just adore the kid. There are too few decent fic around about Negi and his relationship with his father, which I'm really puzzled, as Negi's feeling towards his father is so strong, and it would be a very good topic to dig into… so I'm here, hoping to write something about how Negi finally meet his father!

please give me some feedback! review!!!

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

* * *

Chapter 1: the Letter

X

"Negi, here're your letters." Konoka handed a stack of letters to Negi, who just returned from his bath (he wouldn't have gone to bath if not for the threat of banishment from Asuna's bed).

"Thanks, Konoka." One hand rubbing his dripping hair with a towel, Negi took the letters with his other hand.

He climbed up to his attic and put his glasses on, then flipped through the piles of letter, which seemed unusually thick this time. There was one from the bank(where most of his salaries go to, as he didn't have time to spend much of them anyway), which Negi didn't bother to open at all, and flipped it aside. The next one, a commercial from some magical artifact selling company, he also discarded. His face lit up when he saw the next one – from his sister Nekane. He hurriedly opened the envelope, and his sister's mini image appeared. With her usual cheerful voice, Nekane inquired about Negi's health, his work and his training, and talked about things that were happening back in the Magical School, where she now worked. Negi sister's letter always boosts his spirit up. Negi missed her sorely. Maybe he really should go back and visit his sister over the spring break…

"Hey, Negi, your hair's still dripping water! You better get it dry soon or you'll get sick! And I won't let you in my bed if your hair's still wet! " Asuna shouted from below. Negi vaguely waved his hand and shouted back "Ok, ok!" without really paying attention to what she had said, as his attention was snatched completely by the last letter in his hand.

It was an envelope made of old, yellowed parchment; no doubt whoever sent it was from the magical world. The ink hand writing was elegant, which Negi could not recognize. Negi's heart skipped a beat – a premonition that what he held in his hand was important – what's inside had the potential to change his life.

With slightly shaking hands, Negi unfolded the parchment inside. As he read through the letter, his eyes widened slowly.

He could hardly believe what he was seeing… now his whole body was shaking with insuppressible excitement.

It was just… too surreal… too good to be true! What he had been seeking… had been hoping ever since that fateful day five years ago… could it waltz into his hands just like this? But if this had been true… even if there was only a millionth chance that it was true, Negi just couldn't let this pass.

Hurriedly, Negi grabbed the atlas on his desk. His mind was turning so furiously, plans springing up rapidly. This could not wait. Today was Friday. He could embark tomorrow morning the soonest. But he probably couldn't be back by Monday, which meant he'd have to apply for leave …

Negi looked down at Konoka, who was trying very hard to poke the dozing Asuna awake to complete her homework. He looked back at the letter, and pondered over the content inside. Then he made up his mind. This could be dangerous… _very_ dangerous. If he let Asuna know, she would insist to follow him, and even dissuade him from going at all. He must tell no one.

Negi well knew that his training was far from complete, and this might well just be too big for him.

Yet, as Negi had already made up his mind, nothing could stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

please review!!


	2. On The Plane

Disclaimer: Negima does not belong to me

Author's Note: Here is the second chapter! Where Negi finally embarks on the journey to find his father! I know it's short, but if I get good response, the next chapter will be out pretty soon too!

One note on the time frame of this story: it's set roughly just before the Mahora Festival.

Many thanks to my reviewers!

Please review and give me comments. I really long for feedback from my dear readers!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

x

* * *

Chapter 2 On the Plane

* * *

Negi hadn't slept for the whole night, although he pretended to be asleep when Asuna woke up and got out for her newspaper delivery job at 6 am sharp. Negi then crawled out of his bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Chamo in his bed, and gathered the backpack he had prepared last night. 

Just as he finished brushing his teeth and freshening up himself, Konoka was already up and preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Konoka."

"Good morning, Negi! Why are you up so early? Today is Saturday! Are you going training so early? "

"No, I'm not going to train… Konoka, there's some urgent business back in Wales that require my presence immediately." Negi tried to sound as inconspicuous as possible.

"Really? " Konoka looked at Negi worriedly, "What's the matter? Has something bad happened?"

"No, no. It's nothing to worry about, " Negi said hurriedly, grateful that he had chosen to do this when Asuna was not here, as she would see straight through his lie. "It's just some minor business… I can probably be back on Monday or Tuesday. "

Konoka looked relieved that it was not something grave. Negi felt so guilty to have to lie to her – but there was no other way.

"Could you please help me give Takahata-san this letter on Monday?"

"Of course! " Konoka accepted the letter from Negi immediately.

"Thanks so much, Konoka. " Negi said as he picked up his backpack and his staff.

"Why don't you have breakfast before you leave? Then Asuna would be back too!"

"Sorry, Konoka, but I've to catch the plane! See you soon on Monday or Tuesday!"

"Stay safe, Negi!" Konoka waved Negi goodbye as the boy-sensei left the room in a hurry.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

X

X

Negi just got to the airport in time for the plane. As he settled down on the seat, a flight attendant quickly came and spoke to him.

"Are you traveling alone?" she smiled good-naturedly at him, probably awed by the fact that such a young child would travel alone by plane.

Negi smiled back, "Yes. But I've travel alone for several times already."

Negi politely refused the attendant's attempt in bringing him orange juice or breakfast, saying that he just wanted to take a nap. The flight attendant quickly brought him blankets and pillow. Negi rolled his eyes as he heard as the flight attendant's excited squeak and giggles to her fellow colleague about a cute kid traveling alone… sometimes he just hate being treated as a kid(although there was no denying that he was…. )

Again, Negi took out the letter he received yesterday, and read it perhaps for the hundredth time.

'_As you're reading this, Negi, it meant that something dreadful must have befallen on me… '_

The beginning of the letter saddened Negi every time he re-read it. It was a letter from a friend of his father. Professor Epstein was an old scholar from the Magical School, who remained friendly with Nagi despite his dropout of the school. He specialized in magical healing and other magical charms, and had assisted Nagi and his comrade greatly during the magical war fought years ago.

'_The world believed that your father died ten years ago, just shortly before you were born. But the truth was that he went onto a secret search for an artifact, which I'd rather not disclose lightly over this letter. This artifact was very powerful, and Nagi's mortal enemy, the evil mage that started the magical war, was also on hot pursuit of it. It was vital that the evil mage would not be in possession of this artifact, or else he could easily overtake the whole magical world. Nagi took it upon himself to search for it.'_

"_Indeed, I also thought that Nagi was dead, until three years later when he dropped unconscious on my doorstep. He was gravely injured. Indeed, if I discovered him with any delay, he would have truly passed into the world of the dead. But I saved him, just barely. He told me about how he discovered the location of the artifact, and how he was ambushed by the evil mage and four of his most powerful demons. He escaped, but not before they cast a dreadful curse on him. After an update on the situation Nagi faced, I could do nothing but to cast a freezing spell on him – the curse was very too powerful. I did not have the power to reverse it completely. But I could slow its progress down, so that Nagi's inner magic had a chance to fight against it. All that was required was time – given sufficient time, Nagi could heal himself. I had to hide his living body in a location where no one, especially not the enemy hot on his trail, could find him. " _

"_So I hid him in the place that he specified. Three months had passed since then, but it would still be months… even one to two years before it would be safe to unfreeze him. However, I'm afraid that I might not live that long. Just shortly after I returned from hiding his body, my old house was destroyed. I was luckily out visiting some old friends. I knew they had somehow found out that Nagi had sought my help. So now I'm on the run, yet I don't know how long I could escape. I'm afraid that I've been caught up if you are reading this, Negi. "_

"_But rest assured that your father's secret would be safe with me. No one except me, and one of Nagi's blood and magic, could undo the freezing spell I have cast on him. So he must still be dormant in the place I have hid him – it's where the stars shine most beautifully on a clear winter night, according to him. "_

"_I'm really sorry for putting this responsibility on you, Negi. But being Nagi's son, I know you can do this. However, be careful, be very very careful. Cause the enemies ear and eyes are everywhere. They wouldn't forget about Nagi and the secret he held, no matter after how many years. "_

Negi folded the letter again carefully. His instinct told him that every thing on this letter was true – he shuddered to think about what must have befallen on the old scholar, who saved his father. He was also awed by the way his father conveyed his whereabouts to him - _where the stars shine most beautifully on a clear winter night_ – Negi knew where the place was as soon as he saw the sentence. It was a place where his sister Nekane had taken him once during the winter break, shortly after the fateful encounter between Negi and his father. Negi was very still very upset and shaken, and Nekane brought him to this place in the country side of Wales. There was a little cottage near a big, beautiful lake surrounded by mountains. And during the night, the sky would be lit by thousands, no millions of stars, so large and so clear that when Negi's small hand reached out, it seemed as if he could almost touch them.

"Nagi took me here when I was small." Nekane had smiled down at Negi. Negi felt his eyes were again filling with tears, his little heart flooding with emotions too complicated for him to understand.

Negi had no doubt about the location; however, as he read the letter again and again, something just didn't seem to add up. An alarm was ringing urgently inside his head, yet Negi just couldn't pinpoint the exact problem. Perhaps… it was the time. In the letter, it said that Nagi showed up at his friends' doorstep three years after his supposed disappearance. Then this Professor Epstein wrote this letter three months after he hid Nagi. So… why did this letter reach him now, six years after that incident? If professor Epstein had just been recently caught, then he could have already unfrozen his father. As his father was still missing, it probably meant that the scholar had been caught before Nagi's healing was complete, so that he had not yet unfrozen Nagi from the spell…

The question that Negi desperately wanted the answer was: why the letter reached him then?

Negi rubbed his temple in frustration, and decided that his sleepy brain could function no longer.

Decided to really have a nap first, Negi carefully put the letter back in the envelope. As he stared at the envelope, something suddenly clicked in his mind.

How could he miss this possibility before? He had to admit that he was too careless… too inexperienced. His mind was blinded by the possibility of finding his father, throwing all caution out of the window.

Negi closed his eyes and concentrated on the envelope in his hands. He opened his senses to magical energy… and found it. Just a light brush, but it was unmistakable.

Someone had opened the envelope with magic, and re-sealed it, before Negi had read the letter.

Negi shuddered at the horrid realization – he was walking right into a trap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Please Review! Please let me know what you think of this.


	3. A Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima.

Author's note:

Here is the third chapter! Negi finally arrived at his destination!

Many thanks to those who have reviewed!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Chapter 3 A Trap

* * *

Negi got off the van, thanking the driver for giving him a free lift.

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself here?" the driver asked good-naturedly. "It is quite quiet here – no one live around here at this season. You might not be able to get a ride back today."

"Thanks for your concern, sir, but I'll be ok. My parents are coming soon to join me, and they have a car with them. Thank you very much, sir." Negi couldn't quite meet the driver's eyes as he lied, but he thought it best to reassure the driver and smother his suspicion.

"You're welcome, kid. Be careful of the lake, and don't fall in! " he joked as he started the engine.

In less than a minute, Negi could no longer hear the sound of the car. He looked around the forest he was in – besides the rustling of the tall trees and the occasional bird's cry, Negi could hear no other sound – he was utterly alone out in this forest.

Or so he _hoped_.

Negi pondered again over his choice as he walked down to the forest path that led to the cottage he had stayed before. There was a moment, a very brief moment on the plane after the realization that the letter had been tampered with, that Negi thought about returning to Japan. It was obvious, _painfully_ obvious that someone had looked into the letter. Negi believed that the letter must have been sent years ago, and intercepted. However, there could be no way the reader of the letter could possibly guess the location of Nagi from the vague clues. So, they had to use Negi to lead them to the right place.

Negi had for a moment thought that it would be best for him to turn back – at least he should get help from Takahata-san… there's no way that Negi would be able to handle those enemies ahead alone. They were the one who started the war… however, it would be too late. Negi's flight's destination would already have helped narrowing down the location for the enemy. They might be able to find Nagi before Negi could return with help.

Also, Negi knew for a fact that Takahata-san was on a mission, and wouldn't be back before Sunday. There had been no way that Negi could get hold of him before Sunday anyway. He had already left a letter to Takahata-san, explaining his action… he might come in time to help…

Anyhow, there was no turning back for Negi. The mistake he had committed by so rashly coming here could never be undone.

Negi clutched the staff in his hand tightly. No matter at what cost to himself, he had to save his father.

X

X

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

X

Negi figured that his father should be hidden in one the the caves in those mountains. But the lake and the little cottage was _surrounded by_ mountains. First, Negi wandered aimlessly. He deliberately left a lot of trails around so as to confuse those who were trailing after him(if there really were any, which were highly possible).

Negi had deliberatedly looked out for any signs of being followed, but all efforts had been in vain – he had found nothing. However, he knew it didn't mean that no one was following him.

Negi was exhausted by the end of the day. He watched as the sky was stained golden by the setting sun. He sat down on the ground and ate some simple snacks he had brought with him.

At this rate, Negi feared that he wouldn't be able to find his father with another week. It just wouldn't do to wander around aimlessly anymore.

Then he remembered what Professor Epstein had written in the letter – the spell could only be reversed by the castor himself, or one of Nagi's blood. So it must be within Negi – the way to find his father must lie within himself.

Negi mounted his staff. He made sure of the invisibility charm and the automatic obstacles avoidance system was still in place, then closed his eyes as the staff hovered a feet above the ground. He searched with himself – the magic that flowed through his blood, the magic inherited from his father, and the blood that was given by his father. And then he extended his senses beyond the confine of his body. And searched.

_There_! Negi jolted as he could sense the resonance to his own magic, mountains away from him. Without opening his eyes or losing concentration to the resonance of the magic, Negi let his staff carry him towards the direction of the resonance.

X

X

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

X

Finally, Negi dismount from his staff. In front of him was a shallow cave. Just a few steps from the entrance, Negi already reached the back of the cave.

Negi put his hand over the stone wall of the cave. He could feel it weakly, the resonance from his father's magic. Negi's heart was beating faster and faster. He really made it! His father was just behind this wall…

Negi took out the little task knife that he carried with him. He winced slightly as he made a cut in his finger tip. He pressed the bleeding finger towards the wall.

He felt as if his finger was being sucked into the rock… no, indeed, his finger… his whole hand… his forearm… was sucked into the wall! Before he knew what was happening, the world blacked out.

Negi found himself lying on the floor as he opened his eyes. With shaky arms, he lifted himself up from the floor. He had somehow passed through the rock wall. Lifting his staff ahead of him, he lit a small fire with the staff, illuminating the dark cave. It was almost as large as a classroom.

Negi walked towards the centre of the cave. His heart was beating furiously in his chest as he increased the intensity of the fire and illuminated whole of the cave. And he saw something in a corner of the cave reflecting the light. Negi left the fire hovering above him as he ran to that direction.

He crouched down besides the large piece of crystal. With shaking hands, Negi brushed the layer of dust on the crystal away, and saw the face of his father, his eyes closed, as if sleeping peacefully.

Tears blurred Negi's version.

Finally… after all these years… his prayer finally answered. The father that he never seemed to catch up to, no matter how hard he tried… now in front of him, within arm's reach.

Negi rubbed his eyes furiously, trying desperately to get a hold of himself. This was not the moment to get all sentimental. He had to concentrate in getting his father out alive first!

Negi made an even larger cut on his forearm with the knife. He let the blood drip onto the crystal. Then he put his staff and his hands on the crystal. He opened himself up – his magical power flowed freely into the crystal.

'_Father… Nagi… it's time to wake up. It's me, Negi. It's your son…_' Negi chanted through the magic over and over again.

'_Negi…?'_

Negi shook as he could hear his father's voice over the magic flow. He let his magic flow at a faster rate. He's almost there. His whole body shook from the effort… it would not be long before all of his energy was drained… Just a bit more… just a bit more and his father could be freed…

The crystal emitted a blinding light as Negi gave the last bout of magic energy into it. Negi had to shield his eyes with his hands. Still, flashes persisted in Negi's vision for a long while.

When his vision finally returned, Negi was relieved to see that the spell had been successfully lifted. Lying in front of him was his father, his eyes struggling to open up. He looked more thin and wasted then in Negi's memory…

"Father… father!" Negi shook his father's shoulder lightly.

Nagi groaned as he finally opened his eyes. He turned his head slightly and looked at Negi.

As his father's light-coloured gaze fell on him, the world seemed to have stopped for Negi. He knew that he had lived all his life, waiting for this moment… the moment he reunite with his father...

"Ne…Negi…" his voice was hoarse from years of disuse. Hurriedly, Negi digged out the water bottle from his bag. His heart still felt as if it would burst with joy as his dream was at long last fulfilled…

Negi lifted his father's head up his lap. Nagi tried to lift his hand, but he was still too weak to do so. Negi carefully poured some water into his father's mouth, which he swallowed gratefully.

"How… how did you find me? "

Negi could tell that even keeping his eyes open was a demanding task for his father right now.

"It's Professor Epstein… we'll talk about it when we are back in Mahora… you're not yet fully recovered now."

"Thank you, Negi. Thank you for saving a father that have done nothing for you so far."

"You're welcome, father. I'm so glad… I'm so happy that I found you." Negi had to wipe at his eyes again to stop the flood of tears.

"It must have been a hard life for you…"

"No… I - "

The whole cave shook, as if something huge had hit the mountain.

Negi squeezed his eyes shut. _No. Not now… not now_! There's no way that he or his father could defense themselves in such a state.

"What… What's that?" Nagi looked alarmed. He tried to sit up, but his arms were still too weak to support his weight. Negi determinedly pushed his father down.

There was only one way out.

"It's nothing, father." Negi lowered his father down onto the ground. He searched his bag… and found the magical tracer, in the form of a silver key, that he had been carrying with him. He put the tracer into his father's pocket.

"No. Negi, don't do anything rash. Don't - " Nagi's expression was pained, because he knew he could do nothing to stop Negi.

"I'll be alright, father. I'll just be gone for a while. Takahata-san will come soon, I'm sure… " Negi muttered as he stood up.

Negi steeled his heart. He knew once he stepped out of this cave… there would be significant chance that he couldn't return.

No matter how badly his thin frame was shaking with fear, in order to buy time for his father, he had got to do this. There's just no way that Negi would give his father up without a fight.

"You don't… you don't have to…" even speaking was too much effort for him. "Negi, just run away…please don't - "

"Goodbye, father. "

Negi ran without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

AN: Tearful reunion between father and son ended abruptly. What fate will befall Negi outside that cave? If you want to know, please review! 


	4. captured or rescued?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima and co.

Author's note:

Thanks Higatsuku, Tikigod784, Higatsuku and thousand-mistress, who have reviewed my previous chapters! Thanks so much!

Also, I will try to reply to every single review!

for Nagi's character, considering the fact that he has just briefly appeared on the manga, I don't really have a lot to base his character upon, except I know that he was very powerful and yet has a very playful personality. I will try my best, and hope you'll find my portrayal of him acceptable in future chapters!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 Captured or Rescued…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Negi took an aging pill as soon as he left the cave. With the hook of his robe up, he knew that from a distance, no one could tell whether he was a teenager or a full adult.

He had got to get as far away from his father as possible.

He knew he was nearly completely drained from releasing his father from the spell. So his only chance lay in evading the enemy. The moment the enemy cornered him would be the moment of his end.

Negi mounted his staff, and fled.

Less than a minute passed before Negi sense the pursuit hot on his trails.

Negi desperately hoped that he had succeeded in luring all of the enemies away.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moris Darkstar had waited for this day for what seemed like forever.

He was not a mage of great patience, unfortunately. So whoever had made him wait would pay dearly.

"The squad had located him, my Lord!" a demon flew near him and reported.

Darkstar's mouth curved up in satisfaction. Finally, the long wait would be over.

Nagi Springfield. The one man who had thwarted his plan over and over again. The man who made him lose the last war.

He would pay with his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Negi dodged another round of attacks from the demons chasing him. Then he let loose a couple of wind magic archer blindly behind him, not really aiming at destroying his pursuers, but merely a weak attempt in deterring them.

How long he had flown at his top speed, Negi couldn't recall. But he did know that it would not be long that his magic would fail him. If his magic energy level was too low, he couldn't even hold up the effect of the aging pill. Then his cover would be blown…

"Enough of this chasing game!" a voice boomed over the area. "Shoot him down!"

"_Flans Paries Venti Vertenis!" _Negi barely had time to utter the spell before the hundred of attacks reached him. A wall of whirlwind erected around him for a few seconds, blocking the attacks centred on him.

As the whirlwind cleared, Negi knew his end had finally come.

As he stood up with the help of his staff, his body slightly unsteady from the last spell, he could see none of the demons. All he could visualize was the trees around him. However, he knew he was completely surrounded by them.

'_Goodbye, father._' He thought to himself. He was so close. So close to knowing his father…

Negi was shocked out of his thought by the powerful magic presence that approached him from above.

It was a mage… whose menace and hatred was flooding out from his power. He landed on the ground slowly, about eight meters away from Negi.

"We finally meet again, Nagi Springfield. You've evaded me for years. But you'll escape me no longer. "

The man was tall… every step of the masculine body was so self-assured. He had long straight black hair… and piercing bright golden eyes.

There was something uncannily familiar in the way those eyes shone.

Negi could hardly move while under that intense gaze and the ridiculously strong magical aura that radiated from his body.

The mage walked until he was directly in front of Negi. Negi's face was still hidden in the shade of his hook.

A sudden doubt flashed through the mage's eyes. Then anger filled his eyes.

His powerful hand shot out and grabbed Negi's neck. Seemingly effortlessly, he lifted Negi's body up and shook him. Negi's staff fell to the ground, and his hook fell back, revealing his teenage face contorted by pain.

"Who the hell are you? You're not Nagi Springfield!" the dark deep voice roared.

All Negi could do was grasping for precious air. His hands snatched in vain at the iron grip at his neck, while his legs kicked feebly in the air.

"Tell me!" the mage squeezed his neck even harder. Negi let out a pained moan, but shook his head.

The mage unleashed a sudden bout of magic through Negi's body and then threw him heavily down the ground. The shock loosened Negi's hold on the effect of the aging pill.

Negi coughed and convulsed in pain on the ground. Every mouthful of precious air brought burning pain to his throat. He weakly registered the fact that his body had turned back to its ten-year-old self.

Amid the pain, Negi thought he could hear the cruel laughter of his tormentor.

"Negi Springfield! I told you to get Nagi Springfield, now see what you've got me!" He roared to his subordinates. "His son! Ha, his **_son_**!"

Negi felt a strong grip on his jaw, which lifted his head up from the ground forcefully. His vision was still blurred from the lack of oxygen, but he was forced to stare into the yellow gaze of the mage.

"I don't believe we've met each other formally. Forgive my rudeness. Let me introduce myself formally." The mage said mockingly, his hold on Negi shifted to his other hand tearing at Negi's hair, forcing his head up. Negi winced in pain, which seemed to please the mage. "I'm Moris Darkstar. People used to call me the Dark Mage. I guess you might have heard of that name."

Negi's mind was already numbed with fear. The Dark Mage… _the Dark Mage_ who brought about the magical war.

"Now, be a good boy. Tell me where your father is."

"I don't know." Negi said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't know?" Darkstar shook Negi's head roughly by his hair, provoking cries of pain from the boy.

Negi's hand tore uselessly at the hand gripping his hair.

"You don't know? Then what're you doing here in these mountains? Hiking?" Darkstar's eyes were lit with anger. "I'm not a patient man, my young Negi."

"I don't know!" Negi shouted, tears of pain already seeping out from his eyes. "Everyone knows that my father is already dead! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure that you don't know? " Darkstar said in a mockingly soft voice, his other hand caressing Negi's cheek. Negi shook uncontrollably at the cold touch and the sharp fingernails that scratched at his skin.

"I don't - " his sentence ended in a scream of pain as Darkstar sank his sharp nails into Negi's smooth skin at the base of his neck, drawing blood. His hand continued down, tearing apart Negi's clothes and his skin, leaving bloodied trails on his small chest.

"Now, tell me. Or the pain will never end." Darkstar licked at his bloodied fingers. "Not that I don't like your pain. I like it, and I've always loved the sweet sweet blood of youth. "

Negi's sense was engulfed by fear… he had never been as frightened before in his life, not even the time the demons attacked his village.

Negi just shook his head helplessly.

"You're a strong child, no thanks to you father, however." Darkstar tilted Negi's head up. "But you're still **_only_** a child."

Just before Darkstar sank his pointed teeth into Negi's neck, Negi suddenly realized what was so familiar about the gleam in his golden gaze – the gaze of a vampire.

Negi cried out in pain as teeth tore his skin part, and his precious blood – the blood given to him by his parents – flowed into the dark mage's mouth. His whole body convulsed with the all-consuming pain, his voice already hoarse from all the forced screaming.

He never imagined it would end like this. He had not yet said goodbye to so many people.

Negi's consciousness slipped away from him.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moris Darkstar licked at the boy's wound, effectively closing it with his vampire's saliva. It just wouldn't do to have the boy bleed to death just yet.

He stood up, the boy's limp body still clutched in his arms. He licked his lips in satisfaction. Such sweet blood… and such powerful blood. He could feel the strong, youthful power now pulsing through his vessels, strengthening his whole body. Perhaps he had never before tasted blood so delicious… the blood of the enemy's son, no less.

He looked down at the boy. Negi Springfield, with his porcelain skin pale from blood loss, delicately small frame that seemed so easy to crush with his strong grip…

"My Lord, a large group of mages are coming this way!" a demon just flew in said, panicked.

Moris Darkstar looked down at the child in his arms. Such a precious child… strong, brave, and yet so delicately and deliciously weak in his arms. What parents wouldn't sacrifice their lives for such a child?

"We're retreating. I've already got what I needed." _Oh, yes. Nagi Springfield. You will pay dearly for all the wrongs you have done to me. You will pay… with your son's soul and body. _

X

X

X

X

x

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

X

X

X

When Asuna returned from her newspaper delivery part time job, a worried Konoka waited at the doorstep, telling her how Negi had left early that morning.

"He said there was some urgent business back at Wales… that we don't have to worry about it. But he was in such a rush - wouldn't have breakfast first before he left… he wouldn't wait till you're back either."

"What?" Asuna exclaimed in disbelief. "How could you let him leave like that?"

"But he said that I need not worry about him… he said he would be back soon. I believed him…"

"Konoka…" Asuna signed in exasperation, "Think about it… Negi chose the time when I was not here to leave, because he knew I would see through his lie and stopped him. The stupid kid!"

Anger rose in Asuna. But something even worse filled her heart – fear.

Negi must be doing something dangerous – knowing him, it must be something _extremely_ dangerous. Damn him and his way of putting every single responsibility and worries onto his own shoulder!

"He has left a letter for Takahata-sensei. May be he wanted to tell him what's happening! Let's go and find him!"

Asuna nodded. Takahata-sensei would know what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Before they left to find Takahata-sensei, they first woke Chamo up from its sleep. The ermine was shocked at Negi's sudden departure, and hence could provide no useful information, perhaps except one thing.

"He received a lot of letters yesterday, didn't he? I thought he was very taken with one of them. But he wouldn't let me see it. Also, he stayed up till very late last night." The ermine said, also panicked about the whereabouts of the young mage.

After nearly a whole morning of searching, they finally cornered Minamoto-sensei on a corridor and knew from her that Takahata wouldn't be back till late Sunday evening.

"But… it's urgent! " Asuna said to Minamoto-sensei, "can't we contact him now? "

Minamoto-sensei looked uncertain. "but you know… he's out on a …. mission." She lowered her voice. "It might not be safe to contact him."

"But Negi might be in danger! " Konoka was nearly in tears with worries.

"What? What has he done? Where's he? "Minamoto-sensei asked, concerned.

"If that's the case, we had better go to the your grandfather now. "After hearing their story, Minamoto-sensei said, and lead the two worried teenagers to the headmaster office.

X

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takahata had just finished his 'mission' when he received the emergent call from the headmaster. He travelled back Mahora as quickly as he could, and returned around midnight.

He heard Asuna and Konoka's account of Negi's disappearance in the headmaster's office. Setsuna was also there, and her presence seemed to calm the panicked Konoka a bit.

Takahata was really quite alarmed by the end of the account. Without further delay, he opened the letter Negi had written to him.

_Takahata-san, _

_By the time you read this letter, I will already be in Europe. I cannot disclose my exact location to you, but I have brought with me the magical tracer device for the teacher of Mahora. So you'll know how to find me._

_On Friday night, I received a letter from a friend of my father. From it I got the clues to the whereabouts of my father. According to the letter, he was indeed still alive. He was injured and still sought after by the people who started the last war._

_Please forgive me for my rash decision to go there just like that. But I think perhaps you of all people might understand – why I can wait no longer to go. I have waited for my whole life for this opportunity. I'll try to stay safe. But I know I'll need your help. _

_I'm really sorry to have to ask this of you. But I can trust no one else with this._

_Again, my deepest apologies for the troubles that I've caused. But I hope that this time, I'll really find him_

_Negi._

Many different emotion fought to dominate inside Takahata – disbelief on Negi's rashness, fear for Negi's safety, hope for Nagi's return…

He shook his head slightly. He had to get a grip on himself and analyze the situation at hand calmly. Both Nagi and his son's lives were at stake, now.

"So, what do you think of the situation? " headmaster Konoe asked him.

"I think… I think that it is a grave situation, " he said, trying to ignore the pained gasp from the girls. "It's possibly a trap."

But Takahata knew that even if Negi had known that it had been a trap, he would still walk straight in. It really pained him to think of how desparate the child was.

"We need to assemble a large team of experienced mage. There's a great potential of engagement in magical combat. We've got no time to lose. Also, I need a portable tracker to the tracer system for teachers."

Asuna stepped towards him. "Can we - "

Takahata placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, stopping her request. "No, you can't. Not this time. Let us adults do the job. "

Asuna lowered her head, her shoulders slightly shaking. It was as if she just suddenly realized the gravity of the situation.

"You'll bring him back, won't you? " She looked at him with those big, tear-filled eyes.

"I'll try my best. "

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group of mages arrived the mountain area, all those demons had retreated. Takahata was surprised that they just retreated without a putting up a fight.

May be it was because their leader – the Dark Mage – had not been here? Or… had they already got what they're here for?

While the other mages searched the area for residual demons, Takahata followed the tracker in his hand. It led him to a shallow cave in one of the mountains.

As his ran his hand over the back wall of the cave, he felt something sticky – it was dried blood.

Takahata's heart beat so furiously, almost threatening to jump out of his throat. His intuition told him that the man he had searching for for years was inside that cave.

The wall that separated him with his friend shook and shuttered under the power of his 'Kanka'.

x

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagi Springfield opened his eyes. He felt relieved to be awake at last, as he felt that he had been having a long long bad dream.

He looked around himself. He was in a white hospital room. The morning sunlight drifted softly through the linen curtain. He moved his arms, and found out that indeed one of his arms was attached to a drip stand besides his bed.

With the free arm, Nagi covered his eyes, and thought _hard_. What had happened?

No… it was not a nightmare after all. Unfortunately for him, there really had been a war… then the endless, lonely search for the _Tree_… and ambush… he nearly died.

His memory suddenly jumped to the last thing it remembered. The blurred back of his son, and his plea for him to not do something extremely foolish…

And then he remembered.

"No… no. It can't have happened. No…"

"Nagi." A familiar voice. Takahata.

"Where's him? " Nagi looked at his long time friend. He knew it was harsh of him, greeting him with this question after all those years.

Takahata just stared at him with those sad eyes. No. Nagi didn't want to believe what those eyes were telling him.

"You've rescued me. So you must have rescued him. Please, just tell me so." Nagi knew the answer even before Takahata had answered.

"Sorry…. Nagi… I'm so sorry."

"Was it him?"

"Please, Nagi. You've to let yourself rest first. Don't do this to yourself - "

"Has Darkstar taken him?" Never before had Nagi felt so hopeless, so despaired. Never.

"Yes."

He could tell that Takahata blamed himself for what happened to Negi. But the blame lay on no one else but him, Nagi Springfield.

What sort of father he was, anyway? He failed to fulfill his duty as a father… he had not been there when he grew up. He had failed to protect his son. Now, his son had sacrificed himself in order to save him.

And now… his son… the son that he had barely met for a few minutes in his life, was in the hands of the cruelest black mage to have walked the earth.

"Takahata… what am I to do? Maybe I have made a mistake by having a son." Once again, he covered his eyes with his hand. "I have let him suffer so much, haven't I?"

"Nagi, stop your nonsense already." Takahata took hold of Nagi's other hand and tried to squeeze reassuringly. "I thought that after all those years, you'd have grown up a bit. Guess I'm wrong."

Nagi smiled, or rather grimaced bitterly at his friend.

"We'll get him back. I promise you." Takahata said.

"Yes. We will. There's no other option." Nagi said aloud.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Negi returned to the world of consciousness, he wondered where he was – was he dead?

Then he realized that he was somehow still alive.

He was in a large, elaborately decorated room, lying on a big four poster bed. There was a large, tightly closed window on one side of the room.

Looking down on himself, Negi discovered that his hands were chained together.

And the truth finally hit him hard – he had been captured.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: and so Negi's 'nightmare' will begin…

Please review!


	5. A Nightmare Without End

Disclaimer: Negi is not mine. Will never be.

Author's Note: my original character, Darkstar, is a very wicked character. Maybe it reflected the state of mind of his creator too(evil grin.) just kidding! But I do have a wicked tendency to want to torture my fav character, in this case, Negi….

So beware…..! this chapter really deserves the M rating.

Thanks for my reviewers! Please read and review!

WARNING: yaoi content ahead.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 A Nightmare without End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

It was not long after Negi had returned to the world of consciousness that two girls, who looked to be in their teenage, entered the room. They claimed to be servants.

"Please freshen up and change into these clothes. You'll be dining with our Lord shortly. "

Numbly, Negi let the two girls release the chain binding his wrists. They then shoved clothes into his hands. He didn't see the point of going against their will, so he complied with their wishes. The world turned and threatened to collapse on him as he stood – but he managed to steady himself and got changed with the girls staring at him.

Without expression of either evilness or sympathy, the girls led Negi out of the room. Negi followed without complaint, his head bent and his gaze fixed at the floor, staring at nothing. He could feel his steps become heavier and heavier. Negi couldn't help but feel petrified to have to meet the dark mage again.

What was to become of him now?

More importantly… had his father escaped? Had his plan worked?

He was ushered into a big dinning room without him really noticing. He sat at one end of the long dining table as instructed.

He sank his face onto his palms, trying hard to clear his mind up. But his mind was too chaotic… his heart was threatening to burst with fear…

He jerked his head up as the door was opened. What really startled him was not the sound of the door opening, but the magical aura that was suddenly so heavy in the air, making Negi feel short of breath, as if he was gonna be crushed by merely his magical aura….

Negi stared straight ahead as the strong footsteps approached from behind. The Dark Mage walked until he was at the other end of the long table, then turned and sat down.

Negi felt his forehead starting to break in cold sweat as Moris Darkstar fixed him with his golden gaze.

"Good evening, Negi."

Negi fought to maintain a neutral expression.

At least… at least he would not show him his weakness… his fear.

Darkstar seemed completely unaffected by Negi's lack of response. He just took in Negi's silent form with an indulgent smile on his face.

"First, I must congratulate you on your success. The good news for you is: your father has escaped – for time being."

Negi's fists in his lap were shaking with relief. As long as his father was ok, it was worth it.

"I'm really grateful for what you have done, you know? " Darkstar got up from his seat, and strolled towards Negi.

"Thanks to you, I discovered the location of your father. I've never imagined you'd be such a resourceful kid. But of course, I have tested your power beforehand to see if you'd be able to lift the spell from Nagi for me too."

Negi shot his head up, anger starting to rise within him. So it had been this man… no, this evil mage that had been trying to use him, endangering his friends in the process.

"Now, without you, Nagi would still be frozen there, and I'd have no means of getting to him."

Now Darkstar had crouched down just next to Negi. Negi tried to sink himself into the large chair. One of his hands reached unconsciously to his neck, where the scar of the vampire's kiss was still there.

"And with you here, " Darkstar was so close that Negi could feel clearly his hot breath blowing into his ear, which sent shivers down his spine, "he would walk willingly into my palms, don't you think so?"

Negi squeezed his eyes shut. _No_, he screamed in his mind, **_NO_**!

He was too naïve after all, thinking that he had saved his father.

His power was too inadequate. He couldn't save anyone.

X

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Darkstar felt inconceivable mirth at Negi's pained expression upon his words.

The child's face was like an open book to him. Despair, fear, disbelief, agony… emotions that Darkstar hungered after.

Darkstar's hand found the smooth, soft face, and caressed it lovingly. Negi's eyes opened upon the intruding touch, his small hands automatically came up, trying to fend off the offending hand. But Darkstar just ignored his feeble attempt.

He gripped the boy's chin so that he had to stare into his eyes. He looked hungrily into those big, innocent eyes filled with fear… and those soft, pink lips slightly apart and quivering…

Darkstar smiled… it always felt so sweet and enthralling to have a beautiful being so utterly, vulnerably under his mercy.

Negi's eyes widened further in disbelief as Darkstar leant in and claimed his lips. He hit the mage's chest weakly with his fist as Darkstar licked and sucked and bit at the soft, delicious lips.

Darkstar had to smirk in satisfaction from the fear so obviously pouring out from the boy. With ease, his tongue invaded into the boy's small, hot caven. It mercilessly explored every inch it could reach, violating the boy's mouth completely. His hand tangled in Negi's hair and pushed his head even closer to him at the best angle, so that he could have even more complete assess. His other hand slid under the boy's clothes and ran over the smooth supple skin.

As he finally withdrew from the kiss, Darkstar looked down at his handiwork in satisfaction. The boy's whole body lay limp in his arms, his eyes glassy and his cheek flushed so nicely from the lack of oxygen. Tears rolled out of those unseeing eyes carelessly. His mouth was widely open, gasping for precious oxygen; his chest rose and fell visibly on every effort of breathing.

Fire of desire ignited so quickly inside Darkstar. He leant in again, this time landing kisses on the delicate skin on Negi's neck. As he suckled on the skin there, he could again feel the strong pulsation underneath, which was too much for him to resist.

Sinking his teeth once again into Negi's skin, Darkstar feasted on the sweet blood greedily.

Negi's pained moans sounded like the most beautiful music in his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The next time Negi woke, he found that he was back at the original room, his arm attached to a bag of fluid at his bedside.

Negi found himself unable to stop weeping, even before memory of what happened before returned fully.

His young mind refused to acknowledge what had happened. It short fused the moment Darkstar's lips descended onto his own.

He walked, then crawled, as he was still too weak from the blood loss, till he reached the bathroom. He dry retched in the toilet bowl, but nothing came up. He was just too dehydrated for anything to be thrown up.

However, his tears kept falling.

If only this all was a nightmare. If only when he next woke up, he could find himself back in Asuna's bed.

If only his father wouldn't come. Negi couldn't bear it if his father would fall into the dark mage's hands because of him.

Negi felt dirtied… tainted. He didn't deserve to be his father's son any longer.

He sobbed and sobbed on the floor, until the world of unconsciousness claimed him again.

X

X

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

X

Nagi opened his eyes abruptly, his breathing harsh and his heart beating so rapidly. His forehead was drenched in cold sweat.

It was just a nightmare… Nagi wiped his forehead with his hand.

In the nightmare, Negi's scream of pain was so real… too real. And his eyes were full of accusation.

Nagi got up and walked towards the window. He threw it wide open, letting the cold night air calm his mind a bit. Then his eyes turned to the staff lying on top of the bedside table. Takahata told him that they've found it in a clearing far away from the cave he was in. It was where Negi was taken.

I'm coming for you soon, Negi. This time, I won't fail you.

X

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Darkstar looked at the child sleeping restlessly on the bed. His brow was in a constant frown, and he was turning every now and then, no doubt having a nightmare.

For a brief moment, Darkstar had entertained the idea of attempting to turn Negi to his side. His own son's betrayal would be the greatest blow ever to Nagi Springfield.

But he knew the child would refuse, no matter what Darkstar might offer him.

Surely, Darkstar could torture and break the boy – it would not be difficult, and it would be an enormously satisfying process for him. Indeed, the boy was already breaking down. However, a broken doll was not what Darkstar had in mind. He wanted a faithful, intelligent and talented apprentice. Negi had all the potential of a great mage. Darkstar knew it would be a great pleasure to teach and shape him. However, Negi would never voluntarily serve him, Darkstar knew without doubt.

Soon, the father would come. Darkstar had to be prepared. He would not let his mortal enemy escape alive this time.

Darkstar smiled down at the sleeping child, his mind busy conjuring how he could play with the child next. The great the pain he inflict on the child, the harder the father would suffer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Author's note: I'm evil, aren't I? but more sinister thing is going to happen soon! If you want to know what happen next, please review! 


	6. Resolution

Disclaimer: Negi does not belong to me

Author's note:

Yes, I know the last chapter was bad for Negi… but worse is coming… and Negi will become really desperate! However, Nagi will not let this go on forever, of course!

for Nagi's character, considering the fact that he has just briefly appeared on the manga, so I don't really have a lot to base his character upon, except I know that he was very powerful and yet has a very playful personality. I will try my best, and hope you'll like how I portray him!

thanks for my wonderful reviewers! Please read and review this chapter too!

WARNING: YAOI content ahead. if you dont like, turn around now and wait for the next chapter.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 6 Resolution

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Negi's believed that if hell really existed, it would be like this.

Negi curled his body up on the vast bed. He warped his body tightly with the bed sheet.

Prior to this incident, the idea of sex… did not quite concern him, yet. He had been too busy studying and training.

It was true that for his young age, he had already kissed with a considerable number of girls. But all the kisses had been done out of necessity (at least that's what Negi had been telling himself), they were nice… and innocent.

However, what Darkstar had done to him… it was pure violation. Never before had Negi imagined that man could do such thing to another man. When those lips claimed his, and when his tongue invaded him… it was so full of lust, so disgusting, and so full of implication of more sinister deeds that could be inflicted upon him.

Negi couldn't help but trembled badly on that thought.

Also… he felt so weak. Not only his blood was drained by the Dark Mage, his magical energy also seemed drained too. He could barely sit, let alone walk.

Negi stared longingly at the windows and the clear sky outside. If only he was not as drained… he might use magic to break those confining glass… and threw himself out. The last time he checked, this building was located over a cliff, where the endless sea was crushing against the sharp rocks below unfeelingly.

Negi admitted to himself that he was a coward… but he just wanted this to end.

No. He didn't just want this to end. He **_had_** to end it before his father came willingly to this trap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The next time the two maids entered the room carrying his meal, Negi was resolved to go through with his plan.

The two girls help him to the table near to the bed, as Negi was too weak to walk.

"Please… can I sit next to the window? I want to look outside when I eat." Negi

begged them with what he hoped was a convincing pleading expression.

"Master said we must not open the window." One of the maids said, her voice flat, her expression blank. Indeed, Negi had to wonder whether they were human at all.

"I just want to sit near the window, please?"

They moved Negi, with his chair, near to the window. Then they dumped the tray of food down onto Negi's lap. It seemed that they would comply with his wish if it did not contradict to their master's order.

The two maids stared at Negi as he consumed the food slowly. Truth to be told, Negi felt nauseous rather than hungry. But he forced bite after another bite of food down his throat. He's gonna need all the strength he could get to carry out his plan.

The maids took away the tray after Negi finished his food. They moved in to try transfer Negi back to his bed, but Negi stopped them.

"No… please leave me here. I just want to look outside. Please?"

The maids looked at each other. After a period of silent contemplation, they nodded and got out of the room.

Negi let out a heavy sign. It would have been demanding for him even to walk from his bed to the window. But after the food and the rest, Negi told himself that he had recovered enough.

He had to do this now, or never.

Negi chanted the incantation for the magical archer. He knew that this glass must have been strengthened, if Darkstar really wanted to keep him here. So what he need would be something of considerable destructive power. In his current weakened state, Negi only had power for one strike. He wouldn't have any second chance.

Releasing as much archer as his power allowed, Negi directed all of them to hit at a small spot of the glass. With a loud crack, the glass shattered, the fragments exploding outwards. Some of those fragments were blown back and cut Negi's skin, some quite deeply. But he didn't have time to care for them.

Vaguely, he could hear shouts distantly outside his room. He lifted himself out of the chair, and pushed his tired body out onto the balcony. As he miraculously managed to climb onto the rail, the door to the room was thrown open.

Negi had no time to get frightened. He just threw himself down over the rail.

'I'm so sorry, father…' as he plummet to his certain death, all he could think of was his father's face, telling him not to go…

x

x

* * *

x

Negi felt his body collided with something hard. As he opened his eyes, he was horrified - he found himself in the iron clutch of the Dark Mage. Without looking up, Negi knew that the vampire was glaring at him with contempt and livid rage.

Negi had failed, once again.

Guilt overwhelmed Negi for feeling relieved that he was still alive.

"No…Release me! Let me go!" Negi cried, and struggled. He hit the firm broad chest with his small fists futilely.

Using wind magic, Darkstar elevated both himself and the struggling Negi back to the room. Negi was then thrown, like a broken doll, down on the floor.

"I'm surprised at you, Negi."

Negi's side hurt badly where he collided with the floor.

Darkstar picked him up by his hair, forcing him to look at his fury-filled eyes.

"You can't wait to die, Negi? Think that you can save your dad by dying? "

Darkstar slapped Negi _hard_ across his cheek. Negi was knocked down to the ground. Darkstar again crouched and grabbed Negi's chin. Blood was trickling down from a corner of his mouth, as were tears of pain and frustration.

"Or perhaps you're too afraid of me, my little Negi?" Darkstar licked at the blood at Negi's mouth, and he shook uncontrollably. "You're afraid of what I can, and _will_ to do to you."

Darkstar threw Negi onto the bed. Negi would have crawled away from the monster if he could. But his mind and his body was under too great turmoil. Darkstar swiftly crawled and pinned Negi down onto the bed.

Darkstar let his heavy weight settled over Negi's fragile body. He grounded his groin harshly against Negi's body. Negi was terrified at the hard body grounding so merciless against him.

"No… " his voice shook with his every word, "no… please don't - "

Darkstar silenced him with a hungry kiss, his tongue invading Negi's mouth relentlessly. He bit on Negi's supple lips until he drew blood, and then sucked hungrily onto it.

When Darkstar drew back, the rage in his eyes were replaced by pure lust.

"Make no mistake, Negi. I won't let you die before I've had the whole of you. I'll let you die, eventually. I'll let you die after I've displayed your broken self to your father, and after he breaks because you're broken. "

All Negi could do was crying and thrashing his head wildly as Darkstar tore his clothes apart with his long sharp nails. Then he was bare before him – both his body, his soul, his innermost fear, everything – naked under those golden lust-filled eyes, which Negi knew would haunt him forever.

Negi was flipped onto his back. The nails were run over and over again against his fragile skin, leaving more and more bloodied trails. By the time the brutal hands wandered lower and lower, Negi had stopped screaming or struggling all together.

He didn't scream as Darkstar bit harshly at his shoulder, drawing blood, marking him yet again.

He didn't notice when Darkstar lifted himself up from the bed, meaning to rid himself of the uncomfortably confining clothes, nor did he notice when men rushed in and reported to their master that their fortress was under attack.

"Don't you try to run or do anything stupid again, Negi," Darkstar whispered next to his ear. "I'll punish you even harsher next time."

Then Darkstar left, leaving Negi trembling silently on the large, blood-stained bed.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Takahata nodded as he listened to the report from the first wave of attack on the fortress. Nagi was standing not far away, his back turned to them, staring outside of the window.

When the report ended and they were finally alone, Takahaka walked near Nagi.

"They've failed to infiltrate the fortress. It was heavily guarded with his follower mages and demons, and also powerful shields. A fighting force like this can't possibly breach the defense. " Takahaka looked at how tightly Nagi was clutching at his old staff, "Just as you've predicted."

Nagi nodded, and turned around. His face was still very thin. However, the old gleam was back in his eyes.

"I'll wait for one more wave of attack. Then at the third, I'll go. Just attack the points of the shield as we've discussed before. "

"Are you sure about that? We've agreed to wait till the fourth attack - "

"I'll wait no longer, Takamichi. Negi can wait no longer. "

Both men had tried so hard to keep their expression neutral. They've avoided, for as much as possible, to think about how long Negi had been in that monster's hands.

Both of them had been through the last war. They were familiar with the way the Dark Mage liked to play with his prisoners.

They just couldn't bear to think of the fate that had befallen the innocent child.

"Good luck then, Nagi. Be careful. "Takahata said, "Negi had worked so hard in bringing you back. Don't you dare to repay him by getting caught now!"

"I'll not." Nagi said in a serious tone he seldom used. "When _we_ return, you'll treat us to a nice dinner, just like old time. And I count on you to keep our people safe while doing their job."

"Of course."

They clasped their hands one last time.

Takahata watched as Negi strode out of the room.

It felt like old time – in time of war, you never knew which meeting would be the last between comrades.

He wished fervently that this hadn't been their last.

X

X

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: in the next chapter, confrontation between Nagi and Darkstar! will Nagi be able to save his son? If you want to know, please review!


	7. I'm here

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima and co.

* * *

Author's note: it's been a while…. But I'm here to present you the next chapter! The long await rescue **_attempt_**…. Will Nagi succeed? Will Darkstar get what he wants? Read to find out!

Thanks for my wonderful reviewers, who is sticking with me through all these chapters!

Enjoy!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 "I'm Here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Nagi had successfully infiltrated the shield of the fortress, though with great difficulty as his magic had not fully recovered from its dormant state. The attack on the shield had rendered certain points weaker, which allowed Nagi to sneak pass the shield into the fortress.

He was flying at neck-breaking speed on the old staff. With the connection to its previous owner, the staff guided Nagi swiftly towards his son. Even without the invisibility spell, Nagi would not have been spotted anyway – no one was patrolling the corridors Nagi sped through.

Nagi thought this was blatantly _insulting_ – Darkstar's wit hadn't improved by a bit. Even if all parties involved knew very well that it **_was_** a trap, at least he should show some efforts in trying to disguise the fact that it was a trap.

But nothing would have stopped Nagi, be it a trap or not. Nothing had stopped him from doing what he wanted in the past, and nothing would stop him now.

This time, he vowed to himself that he would destroy the Dark Mage, for he dared to touch his son – his only son, the son that sacrificed his life for a father that he hadn't even met in real life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Nagi was finally before a heavy metal door after flying lower and lower in the underground direction of the fortress for several minutes.

He dismounted from his staff, and braved himself for what was going to happen. He had to steel himself for what he was going to see behind those doors, for no matter what had happened to his son, emotions were fatally dangerous during battle.

Nagi blasted open the metal door with bolts of lightening.

It was a large chamber, dimly lit by torches. However, Nagi's eyes immediately fixated onto the altar at the end of the room.

His long strides quickly carried him near to the altar. He stopped until he was around 7 meters from the altar, where a magic shield prevented him from going further. Upon the altar was a large wooden cross, about four meters tall.

Despite what he had reminded himself repeatedly before entering the room, Nagi's whole body shook with insuppressible rage. Because on the cross was his son, his small hands and feet pierced and fixed onto the wood with thick iron nails, his neck collared, his head bent listlessly down, his hair obscuring his face. His clothes were badly cut and torn, with only fragments clinging to his fragile body.

"You come at last, Nagi Springfield." Darkstar appeared just at the base of the cross.

Nagi's eyes were still glued to his son. His poor son. There was blood everywhere, from whip marks, cut marks, and even bites…

"You like my handiwork, don't you?"

The image of his battered son burnt itself relentlessly onto Nagi's retina, leaving a permanent scar in his brain – he was never going to get rid of this image, this horror…

"You know how I liked it, don't you?" Darkstar casually jumped up, and with magic, floated until he was at Negi's level, "your son is such a good entertainment while I've waited and waited for you to come. His young body is so - " Darkstar ran his hand slowly down Negi's chest, but Negi had no reaction at all, his head still limp, " – beautiful and delicious. "

"Get your dirty hands off him, Darkstar." Nagi's voice sounded incredibly calm even to his own ear.

"Unfortunately, my hands have already explored everywhere. You've come too late." The smirk on his face was so wicked.

Nagi could feel his blood turn to ice within his vessel upon hearing those words. No. It could not… it could not have happened to his son. The grip on his staff tightened further.

"He was crying so hard for his father when I _touched_ him." Sick satisfaction was evident in the vampire's golden eyes. He grabbed Negi's chin up and shook him roughly. "Haven't you, my little Negi?"

As his son moaned in the pain of his conscious world, Nagi was at least relieved that he was still alive. Negi's gaze was unfocused at first, but as the grip on his chin tightened, the pain roused back his focus sharply.

"Your father's here finally." Darkstar hissed into Negi's ear. His eyes widened immediately in dismay.

"No…" Nagi felt his heart was stabbed heavily upon hearing the hoarse voice. "Father… please. Don't come… go away."

Nagi's heart bled for his child – **_his_** child – who still worried about his father even he was the one whose life was hanging on the line.

"Father, please…I'm not worth it, please…"

Nagi could not bear to look into Negi's pleading eyes. He wondered what sort of education his son had been receiving, making him harbouring such silly notion. He would have to teach him again.

He would teach Negi that **_fathers protect their sons, but not vice versa_**.

"Give him back. I'll let you die quickly if you give my son back."

"What? Aren't you supposed to be asking 'what do you want in exchange for my son'?" Darkstar jumped back down on the floor, his eyes gleaming with menace.

"I know what you want, and I'll tell you this – you'll never get what you want from me. I've never lost to you, and I'll never."

"Enough of this bluffs." Darkstar's were glaring at Nagi with hatred of past defeats. He put his hand on the base of the cross "I can kill your son in less than a second. Throw away your staff. Tell me about the whereabouts of the World Tree's other half."

Nagi didn't comply. Nor did he look at his silently pleading son. He just glared at Darkstar in return and crouched down, ready to strike.

"Drop your staff! Surrender or I'll kill him. Or are you such a lousy father as to sacrifice your own son so as to preserve your own - "

"Axe of Lightening!"

Nagi's rage strengthened the attack and the lightening bolt easily tore through the shield, going straight at Darkstar. Reflexively, the vampire erected a shield around himself. And with his eyes blatantly lusting after the blood of his enemy, he leashed out with his own attack.

"You'll die this day!" Nagi yelled while giving bows after bows of attack.

"You're the one to die! Then your son will gladly follow your footsteps!" Darkstar hissed, his rampant magical energy released without constraint.

The two most powerful mages of this age went into an all-out battle, each bent on killing the other. Their stray attacks so powerful that the chamber they were in was quickly destroyed. Darkstar dodged Nagi's magical archers, which hit the wall with a loud crash, crumbling a large part. Nagi jumped out of the way of Darkstar's slash with his bare hands, which up heaved the tiles of the floor, leaving a vast crack behind.

Darkstar saw an opening in Nagi's defense. The man's move was not up to his previous level – he must not have recovered from the long slumber. Darkstar made a move – he stabbed forward with his hand, and it connected with Nagi's shoulder, his long hard nails sinking into it, spilling copious amount of blood.

At the same time, Nagi thrust his staff in front of Darkstar's face, and activated an illuminating charm while at the same time closing his own eyes. It filled the whole chamber with blinding light. He had deliberately waited until Darkstar was directly staring at him.

Nagi wasted no time – he jumped onto his staff as Darkstar was momentarily blinded. Ignoring his profusely bleeding shoulder, He flew up to the ceiling of the chamber, and gave it a strike of his axe of lightening. It cracked, and quaked, and started to disintegrate.

All along, he had been acting as if he meant to kill Darkstar, but instead, killing him did not matter at that moment. His top priority had always been saving his son.

Nagi shot back down to his son – before the bricks and stone that were rapidly crushing down could hit him – and freed him from the wooden cross. Nagi braced himself as he quickly jerked the nail out from Negi's hands and feet. He could hardly hear Negi's scream of pain, nor Darkstar's scream of frustration as the sound of the toppling chamber was deafening.

Clutching his son's limp body in his arms tightly, Nagi flew away at top sped. As the whole building was toppling down with its destroyed base, there was too much chaos for anyone to notice or stop Nagi. Shielding his son carefully with his own body, Nagi flew at top speed, the magical barrier around him and his son at maximum force.

Nagi took in a deep breath of the clear, free air as he, with Negi secure in his embrace, shot out of the collapsing building. He didn't stop, as he could never underestimate his nemesis. Darkstar was definitely not dead. However, this suited Nagi, as he had vowed to himself that he would kill the vampire with his own hands for sure.

"Am I dreaming?"

Nagi could just barely hear the muffled voice down in his embrace. Nagi looked down, and saw his son was struggling to open his eyes. Nagi gently put his hand over Negi's fluttering lids.

"No, you're not. _I'm here_, Negi. Nothing will ever hurt you again."

Tears were streaming down Negi's closed eyes silently.

"You can rest now, Negi. When the next time you wake, I'll be there too."

Nagi felt his vision also blur with tears. For the first time in his life, Nagi hold onto his son with his arms tightly, close to his heart.

X

X

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Nagi brought his son back to their temporary headquarter for this rescue mission. Takahata was waiting for him when he landed, with a stretcher and several paramedics standing by. He looked relieved to see them back together, but also looked worried when he got a glimpse of the unconscious child in Nagi's arms.

Nagi refused to let the paramedics take his son, and insisted on carrying him to the treatment room by himself. Takahata quickly led the way to the treatment room without trying to argue with Nagi.

Nagi gently lowered his son down onto the bed. Several nurses and doctors immediately sprang into action, busy attaching monitors and assessing his son's condition.

Nagi's eyes remained glued to his son's limp form when he felt a gentle and firm pressure at his uninjured shoulder.

"Now, Nagi, you looked exhausted. You need to be patched up too. Negi's in good hands now. Come and we'll get you some help for your shoulder – the wound is deep." Takahata said to him soothingly, while firmly guided Nagi out of the room.

As Nagi was guided out of the room Nagi stared down at his own hands – stained with blood. The front of his robe was also heavily blood stained – his own blood and Negi's blood mixed together.

His world started to rotate around him. His feet threatened to give out under him. No, they just plainly refused to support his weight any longer.

"Nagi! Hey…"

Knowing that his son was in a safe place now, Nagi finally let his over-exerted body shut down.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

A/N: please review! 


	8. awakening

Disclaimer: (is this really necessary?) I own nothing about Negima.

AN: yes, it's me…. Back from the long long hiatus. And it had been… what… so many months since my last update???? I'm really sorry for the looong wait.

Special thanks go to Tikigod784, who really made me believe that this fic is really loved by someone! Thanks!

and thanks to all of you who have reviewed!

This chapter is short (but it's better than no update, right!?). but hope you will like the reunion between father and son!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

X

Chapter 8 Awakening

X

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Negi felt that he had been having the longest nightmare of his life. It just plainly wouldn't stop, no matter how he pleaded and begged and protested. _

_He kept on running… ran and ran away from the dark shadow with their merciless claws, always snatching and clawing at him… they were always one step behind, enjoying Negi's futile attempt in escaping…_

_But Negi was so tired… so very tired… and he tripped over. The shadow with golden eyes closed in on him –_

Negi jolted awake. He let out a long sigh. With shaky hands, he wiped his cold sweat drenched forehead.

_Luckily it was just a dream._

But something inside Negi was cruelly reminding him that it was no dream.

Negi silently surveyed the room he was in. He couldn't make out where he was, except that he was on a small, soft bed. The darkened room and the lack of his glasses rendered it impossible to discern the rest of the features of the room.

He stared at his own hands. Both of them had been bandaged, as was most of his body. As his senses were returning to him slowly, he could feel the pain that was just plainly _everywhere_.

He dropped his hands back at his side. Memories of the past few days also started rushing back at him… threatening to engulf him…

He was captured… and tortured… and he tried to kill himself…

Tears fell soundlessly. He was ashamed of himself.

But yet… his father… his father had come and rescued him. _His father_…

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could faintly see the blurred outline of someone sitting at a chair next to his bed. His heart started racing again. Was it really who he thought him to be? He searched for his glasses blindly, and found it lying just next to his pillow.

"Negi, you awake? "

No sooner than he put on his glasses, Nagi's voice rang through the silent room, and shot right into Negi's heart.

"Fa- father…" Negi tried speaking, but his throat was too dry and hoarse. He tired to push himself up, however, there just wasn't enough strength in his body.

"Easy, Negi. Don't move - let me light up the room first. "

A few anxious seconds passed as Negi listened to the sound of footsteps against the floor tiles.

And suddenly, light flooded the room.

Father and son studied each other properly for the first time ever in their life.

Negi watched as his father walked back to his bed. Gently, he slipped his arm under Negi's back, lifting him slowly up to sitting position, popped up against the pillow.

Negi continued to watch his father as he poured a cup of water from a jar on a table next to his bed. Negi sipped the cold, refreshing water slowly as Nagi held the cup carefully against his mouth, yet still Negi was afraid to look away….

He was afraid that if he had looked away…. Even if he had blinked for too long, his father might vanish again….

Nagi sat down on his chair after Negi finished the water and muttered a soft "thank you".

Negi finally looked down at his own lap, tears leaking out of his eyes.

It was real. His father… alive… sitting in front of him. His heart swelled with all the longing for all those years in his short life…

Hundreds of thoughts were running through Negi's mind at the same time… there was so much that he wanted to tell his father… so much that he wanted to know of his father… yet he just didn't know where to start.

"Negi… my son." Nagi said, "I really don't know what I'm supposed to say now… but it's really nice to finally meet you."

"Father… I …" Negi struggled with his voice. "I'm really happy… I can hardly believe that you're really…really… I've longed for this moment for all my life…"

His voice and his whole body were shaking slightly from the effort of speaking.

To Negi's surprise, his father gathered him into his arms.

"Why're you startled? Although I've never been a father before, I thought fathers hug their sons when they're upset. Don't they? "

Negi's was stunned for a moment, his mind hardly following his father's joke.

"Yes… but… but I thought… the last time I tried to hug you, you hit me! " Negi said, tears still running down his face, but the memory of the encounter with his father's friend fresh on his mind.

"What're you talking about? " Nagi held his son at arm's length, puzzled.

Negi blushed with embarrassment under the close scrutiny. "well, it wasn't exactly you. Do you remember what you've asked your friend to do? He released your memory and personality with magic…"

And then Negi told him how he had met Nagi's personality at the Mahora festival, how they had fought, and how he had scolded him for crying.

As Nagi listened on, he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I'm so… so sorry, Negi!" tears of laughter were sipping out of Nagi's eye. His whole body shook with the effort of his laughter. "I couldn't imagine I'd do such a thing, yet… I really have to apologize on behalf of my younger self, who was… well, to put it nicely, a bit rash and without sympathy… But you don't have to worry, son. I assure you that I've matured a lot since then! "

Negi looked at his father wide-eyedly. Nagi smiled indulgently down at his son.

"I'm not exactly what you've expected of the Thousand Master, am I?" Nagi released his son from his embrace and sat besides Negi on the bed. "Hope you're not disappointed."

"Of course not!" Negi looked down at his own lap. "You're everything I've imagined you to be… and more. Much more…except perhaps may be I expected your ego to be a bit higher. . . "

"You serious?" Nagi faked a crestfallen expression.

"No, no, of course not!"

Negi's face broke into a smile despite his tears.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, each immersed in their own thoughts.

"Negi," Nagi was still holding his son tightly against his torso. "I really have to thank you. You saved me."

"I haven't… I- "

"Please, let me finish this. It's important to me."

Negi nodded against his father's chest.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you when you grow up. I'm sorry that I let you be involved in my battles with my enemies. I'm sorry, really sorry that you have to go through all these… for a father that absolutely deserved none of your devotion and your bravery. "

"No…I was not brave at all, I - "

"No, son, you were so brave that it was incredible. But I want you to promise me this. Let me protect you; let me look after you from now on. Please let me have a chance of redemption, so to say. Don't ever, ever try to sacrifice yourself for me again. I'm not worth it, you see?" Nagi smiled down at Negi, his expression half serious, "and it really hurt me a lot to see you suffer."

"Father…" tears continued to well out. Negi threw himself into his father's embrace once again. He just couldn't believe that this was finally happening. He had been 'orphaned' for forever.

But uncertainty and guilt started to slowly seep into his heart also.

He was unworthy… unworthy of being the Thousand Master's son.

Fear filled his heart still… he was a coward…

"I'm the one who is not worth your love…" he sobbed lightly against his father's chest.

"Negi. Negi! What're you thinking? " exasperation was evident in his father's voice. Negi didn't look up as his father place his hands on his shoulder. "You couldn't have stopped what have happened. If anyone was at fault, it was me. You should not - "

"Negi!" at that moment, people burst into the room.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

x

As the bunch of anxious and worried girls burst in, Nagi can do nothing but step back. Amid tears and shouts of relief, Negi was surrounded by his students.

It was still hard to believe that he had 'slept' for so many years. It was like yesterday that he saw the birth of his son and was awed by the fact that he had become a father. But now… his son was all grown up. Not to mention that he had become a teacher, which Nagi found absolutely ridiculous. A ten-year-old boy – a teacher?

Nagi had missed ten years of his son's life, and he would have to catch up… he know something from Takahata, and he got a glimpse of the type of harsh life style that his son was willing to put himself under, just so as to get closer to him…

Nagi's heart ached so badly for his son….even amid all his students… even with the brave smile he put on his young face… his eyes were still unfocused… burdened by unspoken pain.

The Dark Mage had left permanent scars in Negi's heart. If Nagi couldn't understand them, he would not be able to help Negi step out of it.

x

x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

AN: frankly speaking, I just got some vague ideas, and I'm not quite sure how this fic should be going. Tell me what you think!

x


End file.
